Wait, There's another one!
by ice2248
Summary: "I can't believe you never told me! She seems great!" She pouted. "She's like a female Damon, but she and I never got along. They were always close, but I never really understood why they stopped travelling together. She's a bit of a basket case." "Talking about me? I'm touched." Who is she? She really is crazy though...Help us all...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to the show or the characters in it! All I have is the plot and my 1 character addition, who is based off of a former girlfriend of mine. *sniff* I wish I owned the show...things would've turned out a lot differently at the end on Season 5...**

**I know it's kind of short, sorry. I'm trying my best. First published story, plz don't be mean!**

Chapter 1

**APOV**

It was a particularly peaceful day in Mystic Falls. The sun was shining brightly, everyone was taking their time getting places, and every household was fairly quiet...mostly. The Salvatore bordinghouse was another story alltogether, especially with all the yelling going on...

"YOU COMPLETE ASS! YOU KNEW THAT IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!" That was a veeeerrry drunk Stefan Salvatore. He was yelling at sober (but seriously pissed) Damon. He wasn't even sure what Stefan was on about. All he knew was that it probaby wasn't his fault, and Stefan was just blaming him because he didn't want to admit it was actually himself that caused whatever crisis had arisen. So, he yelled back.

"I DIDN'T DO A DAMNED THING STEFAN! WHATEVER IT WAS, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Damon took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. It only worked enough to get him to lower his voice. "I get that you're upset about Elena being turned into a vampire, and that apparently something happened that drove you to drink, but you better sober up and deal with it before you do something you'll regret."

Damon sped out of the room and out to his car. He went to the only place he could think of...

EPOV

_I feel bad...I mean, I didn't exactly let him down easy..._

**Flashback**

_I walked into the bordinghouse, and straight up to Stefan's room. I really need to talk to him. Honestly, I don't want to be human again. Yes, being a vampire takes some getting used to, and I'm not exactly happy about biting people, but all Stefan talks about is 'fixing' me. I'm sick of it! The only person I can talk to about it without them not liking me this way is Damon! He seems perfectly fine with my transition, and everyone else is freaking out!_

_I got to Stefan's room and walked in. He was sitting on his bed, obviously thinking about something important. 'Probably how to fix me' I thought. I sat next to him and he finally seemed to acknowledge my presence. He smiled at me briefly, his expression one of pity. I mentally rolled my eyes, he was acting like something positively horrible had happened to me._

_"Hey Elena. I was just thinking-"I cut him off._

_"We need to talk." He looked confused, but nodded for me to continue. "I think we need to take a break." Stefan's eyes widened, and he spoke trying to stop her from doing what he knew she was trying to._

_"What? Come on Elena. Think this through! I just want to help you! You weren't meant to be this person, and I want you to go back to the way you were! You never wanted to be a vampire!" Now I actually did roll my eyes._

_"No, I didn't. I thought being a vampire would change me and make me do things I would never do as a human. I was right. As a human, I never would've been able to admit that you aren't the guy I've wanted my whole life! I could never really see us having a future together, Stefan! You never really listened to what I wanted! You painted a picture of me in your head based on the girl you watched the summer after her parent's death. I'm NOT that person! I was completely different before that! All you talk about is wanting to 'fix' me. Well guess what, I don't need to be fixed! I LIKE being a vamire! I have clarity I've never known before. I know what I want and I'm ready to admit it. I will NOT go back to being that scared little girl that was afraid to admit what she really wants! We're done, Stefan. You can't love me like this, so I won't let you change me just so you can." With that, I turned and sped out of the house and back to my car._

_I went straight home and collapsed on my bed, exhausted._

**End Flashback**

I sighed. _'Maybe I should call and apologise. That was harsh.'_ I had been debating this back and forth for almost two hours now.

I heard a knock on my window. I lifted my head enough to see that Damon was there, waiting to be let in. I got up and opened my window, and went right back to sitting on my bed. At least Damon would take my mind off of everything with Stefan. He was always good at that.

"Hey 'Lena. Bad day?" I shrugged.

"I don't wanna talk about it. What about you? You look tired." Now he shrugged.

"Just Stefan being Stefan. We got into a fight, he was drunk, I almost bashed his face in. Pretty normal exsept for the fact that he was seriously wasted. He's extra broody today though, wonder why..." I sighed. Wow, I really gotta stop doing that.

"Can we talk about something not related to Stefan? He's been grating on my last nerve." A look of comprehension dawmed on Damon's face (his very handsome face), and he smirked.

"So that's why he's day drinking. Trouble in paradise?" I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked downstairs, Damon trailing behing me. "Okay, I get it. Sensative subject. We'll takabout something else!" We got to the kitchen, and before I could do or say anything, Damon gripped my waist and swiftly set me on the island, facing the sink. "What do you want for dinner?" I gaped at him.

"What? What are you doing?" Damon's hand's slid down from my waist to my thighs, then slipped back down to his sides.

"I'm going to make you dinner. You look like you need something to distract you from your romantic troubles." As he said this, he moved aroung the kitchen, grabbing things seemingly at random. I knew better than that though. I tried to get down, but Damon was back to me in an instant, making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"At least let me help, Damon. I'm not completely useless in the kitchen." Damon smirked.

"Oh, I know you're not." I whacked him on the arm. He laughed. "Look, you want to help? Sit right here with that cute little ass of yours and let me do this. I already know what I'm going to make, and I want it to be a surprise." I huffed and decided that it was pointless to try to argue with him. He was way too stubborn. I nodded and made myself comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it... I can only dream of owning the Vampire Diaries. I'm gonna stick one of these in every chapter...**

**I'm updating as I go along...It may not be consistant, but I have a busy schedule this weekend and the week after that, so I'm trying... I know that Stefan seems a little ooc in this story, but truth be told, I never really liked him. Delena forever!**

Chapter 2

**APOV**

I wonder what happened to Stefan in all of this...

He was agitated. No, scratch that. He was beyond pissed. Stefan was pacing back and forth in his room. He had thrown his drink against the wall after Damon left in a fit. _'What does he know? He's filling Elena's head with the idea that being a vampire, being this person, is good for her! She's not the girl I love anymore, and I need to do something about it. She wasn't meant to be this person! It's all Damon's fault!'_ He was obviously upset...big time.

Stefan finally stopped pacing and grabbed his jacket. Being a vampire, it doesn't take long for you to sober up, so Stefan was slowly losing his buzz. He left the house and slammed the door behind him. _'If Damon thinks he can get away with this, he's got another thing coming. I'll get her back, even if I have to force her to take that cure!'_

By the time he got to Elena's house, Damon was almost finished with dinner. They were still in the kitchen. Elena was sitting on the island, and Damon was stirring something in a pot by the stove. **(A/N: I use a lot of prepositions...)** Stefan was looking through the window at them. They were both smiling. Damon had Elena try the white sauce from the pot, and smirked in satisfaction after she said something. He couldn't stand to look any longer. He went around to the front of the house and slammed open the front door...

**In the house...**

Elena was having a great time! All thoughts of Stefan had been shoved to the back of her brain, where they wouldn't bother her. She sat and watched as Damon cooked. He knew where everything was, and he seemed to be a master in the kitchen. She pushed Damon back over to the stove and laughed. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something, before a crash was heard at the front door.

Damon had Elena on her feet behind him in a flash, ready to fight off whatever was in the house. Stefan stormed into the room, but stopped short when he saw them. He took a deep breath, then said, "Elena, Damon has been filling your head with lies. Come with me and I can make it all better. You don't have to be confused anymore! You can go back to being human, grow old, have a normal life! That's what you wanted, remember? You wanted to be human, and be with me. I can give you what you want!" Elena looked down and tucked herself farther behind Damon.

"Stefan, you're acting crazy! I think you need to leave, take some time to calm down and get over this. Come back when you've thought all this through. In the mean time, Damon is going to take care of me. I'll be safe with him, okay? Just go home." Elena closed her eyes and waited. She felt Damon move foreward slightly, and fisted the back of his shirt.

"Yeah Stef. I'll keep away the baddies. You get home and eat a few bunnies, okay?" He sounded so calm, Elena had to stop the smile that was threatening to break out on her face. What? He's funny! Damon was worried. He hadn't seen Stefan like this in a loooonng time. He never showed it though. Stefan looked godsmacked. He turned around and walked out.

_'It'll take some time to convince her. That's fine, we have time. I'll get her back, it'll just take a while. It'll all work out.'_ Stefan knew in some part of his brain that he was being irrational, but he didn't care. If he couldn't convine her, he'd get her friends to help. They didn't want her to be this way either, they would help get her back.

**Later...**

Damon took Elena back to the bordinghouse. He figured they'd be alone there, Stefan wouldn't be back for a couple days. Maybe they'd have some peace. They were sitting on the couch, Elena turned sideways, her legs resting across Damon's lap. They just sat. They were comfortable with the silence.

Elena heard a shuffle by the door. Damon, who was almost asleep, startled awake. A giggle sounded through the room. They got up off the couch, looking around to see who it might be. Another laugh sounded by the doorway. They looked in time to see long, dark brown hair disappear behind the wall. They followed the sounds of girlish laughter to a door. Damon froze, eyes wide and jaw dropped. It was actually quite comical in Elena's opinion.

"Damon? What's wrong?" He shook his head, and muttered, 'It can't be..' He opened the door and entered the room. It was a bedroom. The walls were a deep purple, black curtains drawn open. The four poster bed had a canopy, light blue with metal stars along the edge. the comforter was a rich, royal purple with a random embroidered design. On the bed sat a girl. She looked about 15, fair skin and long hair. She looked at Damon and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Her hazel eyes held amusement, and the smirk on her face reminded Elena of Damon.

Damon cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, dear sister?" She laughed.

"Oh, dear brother. Can't I visit my own home? It's good to see you." The smirk was back on her face. Damon smirked right back.

Elena looked back and forth between the two. "Sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Still don't own TVD, but still wishing! Sorry I left you all with a cliffhanger, but I didn't know where else to end the chapter. So, the Salvatore's have a sister, huh? I'm SHOCKED! Haha, well, see you next time!**

Chapter 3

**APOV**

_'I can't believe they never told me! I mean, Stefan didn't even tell me about Damon, but still. I thought maybe Damon would tell me, they seem to get along well... Then again, she never showed up before now...'_ Elena was understandably confused. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to press the matter.

The girl looked at Elena, then back at Damon. "You never told her about me? I'm hurt! I thought we were closer than that, brother." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We were. You decided to run off with that boy, remember _sister_?" The girl smiled. She got off the bed and walked up to Elena, then held out her hand.

"I'm sorry for my brother's lack of manners. My name is Alyxandria Salvatore, call me Alyx. It's spelled with a 'y', not an 'e'." They shook hands. "You are obviously Elena, because I know for a fact that Damon hasn't spoken to Katherine in a long time. I always kept tabs on my dear dear brothers. Even if one of them hates me and the other disapproves of my choice in company."

"Wow. I had no idea they had a sister! You look like the perfect blend of the two of them!" It was true. Her face was angular, like Damon's, but less defined, more like Stefan. Her hair was much darker than Stefan's, but still was an obvious brown so that it seemed like the perfect blend of her brothers. She frowned slightly, not particularly liking the fact that she looked like the one brother she knew hated her more than anything else in this world.

Her smile was back on her face in an instant tho, banishing the thought from her mind. "Yes, well. I only stopped by for a visit. I need to talk to Damon though, so if you wouldn't mind?" Elena smiled and nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Her smile sofened, and she looked down at her shoes. In the blink of an eye, she was sitting back on her bed, a playful smirk set firmly in place.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What?" Her smirk just got wider.

"So...Elena's nice..." Her eyes danced with silent laughter. Damon strolled over to the bed and leaned against the post, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Has she dated Stefan yet?" The tone of her voice changed and her face turned serious.

Damon looked to the window and scowled. "She's not like Katherine, Alyx. She's different." Alyx sighed and shook her head.

"I know she's not. My instincts about people are still firmly in place, you know that Damon. That doesn't change the fact that you're obviously in love with her, and she knows it. Hell, she's in love with you too! She just doesn't know how to tell you! Now, has she dated Stefan, or not?" Alyx was all buisness. She loved both her brothers, but she understood Damon more than Stefan.

Damon looked at her. "They broke up earlier today. She got sick of him controlling her." Alyx closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stefan's already acting crazy. He was already acting crazy, and then Elena broke things off...It's not looking good sis."

Alyx opened her eyes again, but they were glowing. She blinked a couple times before it went away. "He always does this...Why can't he just accept the fact that he's mentally unstable? Well, time for me to make him sane again. Does he still hate me from last time?" Damon nodded. "Well then, wish me luck. I'll need it."

**Let's check on Elena, shall we?...**

She was in the entryway. She made sure to keep her ears in chck, despite her growing curiosity. The door opened and Stefan walked through. He looked fine. A litte tired, but sober. He saw Elena and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey. I apologize for my behavior earlier, I was drunk. I swear, I didn't mean for things to get that far." Stefan sounded sincere, so Elena smiled back.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "So, I met your sister today." Stefan's head snapped up so fast that Elena was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He had shock painted over his features.

"You met who? Where is she? Why is she here? Why would she ever come back here, this isn't her home." Elena frowned asshe remembered Alyx's words. _"Can't I visit my own home?"_

"I'm not sure really." Neither noticed the other two Salvatores listening behind the wall. Alyx listened intently. Her face split into a smile at Elena's next statement. "She's really nice, and she and Damon seem close." Stefan shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." Elena smiled. Alyx was still listening in, and her expression changed with every exchange. Her smile faded into a grim expression.

"I can't believe you never told me! She seems great!" She pouted.

"She's like a female Damon, but she and I never got along. They were alwaysclose, but I'm not sure why they stopped travelling together. She's a bit of a basket case." Alyx rolled her eyes.

"Talking about me? I'm touched." Stefan and Elena looked down the hall to see Alyx step out from behind the wall. She had a wicked smirk on her face. "Really, Stefan. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people! Thank you so much to the people that have checked out my story, and even more thanks and hugs to the people who followed/favorited. I'll try not to let you down. I promise, I'm not going to leave every chapter as a cliffhanger! I had to stop it there, otherwise the chapter would've been too long. Btw, I'm going to keep the rest of the story in Author's pov, it's a lot easier to write. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Love you too babe...**

Chapter 4

Everything happened in a blur...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!" Stefan was pissed. All he felt was pure rage in that moment. Alyx put her hands on her hips and gave Stefan a disapproving look.

"No." That one little word. Stefan stumbled back as if he had been slapped. "Still on the squirrel diet, brother? All it does is make you weak." Stefan's face changed, and he growled. "Ooh, scary!" Alyx was just daring him to come at her. Elena backed up to the wall. No one would want to be in the middle of this.

Damon chose that moment to step out. He looked between his two siblings, and then to Elena. "Elena, go back to your house. I'll make sure they don't kill each other." Elena nodded and scurried out the door. She's seen Damon and Stefan fight, and if this turns out anything like that, she didn't want to be anywhere near it. She felt bad for leaving Damon alone there though. He could handle it, he's tough.

Damon took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, as much as I'd just_ love_ to watch you two duke it out like old times, I'm tired. So, I'm gonna go to bed, and if I hear so much as a _step_ in the other's direction, I'll end it the way I did last time. Got it?" They both nodded.

Alyx turned and skipped away to her bedroom. Stefan growled again before walking past Damon to get to the stairs, crashing into his soulder on the way. Damon shook his head and went to his room.

**Next Week...**

Stefan and Alyx ignored each other for the most part. They only argued twice, once because Stefan tried to talk through Damon to her and they kept up the whole "Well you can tell _him/her_ that..." until Alyx lost her patience and slapped Stefan across the face. Then she stormed back to her room.

The second time started because Alyx was talking to Elena one of the times she came over. Stefan saw, and didn't like it very much. They got into a huge argument that lasted about 2 hours, and Damon had to kick them out of the house to get them to shut up long enough for him to get them to calm down. That was today.

That night, once Stefan fell asleep, Alyx showed up in his room. She placed her hand on his forehead and her eyes glowed silver. She made a frustrated noise. "Come on, Stefan. Let me in. I'm only trying to help." After about 20 minutes, she sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to start tonight. She took her hand off his forehead, and blinked a coulpe times before her eyes returned to their normal color. She looked him over and smirked. "Well, might as well hv some fun..."

Elena was staying the night at the bording house. Their lives went on, despite Stefan going insane and the two younger Salvatores ignoring each other at all costs...until they fought. So, Alyx snuck into her room and jumped on the bed. Her eyes snapped open instantly. Once she saw that it was Alyx, she relaxed and let herself start to drift off again. Alyx rolled her eyes.

"Elena, get your ass out of bed! We've got work to do!" Elena groaned. "I swear, it'll be fun! Plus, it's only a couple. It's gotta be before the guys wake up! Come on!" No response. "We can prank Damon..." Success! Elena sat up with her eyes narrow. Alyx could see the war raging in her head. Sleep...or prank Damon and watch him be utterly humiliated in a hilarious way...

"You better have something good planned..." Alyx gave her a wicked smile.

"Oh my dear, did you expect any less than pure genius?" Elena smiled and the two girls ran out of the room as quietly as they could. They didn't do anything special for Stefan. Honestly, they just wanted to piss him off. That meant covering him in honey and putting feathers over all the doors near his bedroom, which would fall the second he opened the door. They also left oil all over the floor, just for extra measure.

For Damon though...Alyx hatched her genius plan into action. Now, we all know that Damon is pretty OCD. His room is perfect, nothing is ever out of place. When he plans to torture and kill someone, he puts a tarp down. When there's a mess, he cleans it up so that it's all back to it's previous, pristine, perfect state. Even his closet is totally organized!

That's where they started. They never entered his room, he'd proably wake up the second something was moved. Alyx rearranged the books so that there was no possible way for them to be put back in order unless you had a couple years to do it. Then they both moved other things around, left anything they could think of on the floor, and made a huge mess in the kitchen while making chocolate pudding. Now, for the final touch.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this, Elena? This is on both of the boys, and we'd have to get all of your friends and everyone you know to go anong with it." Elena nodded.

"I'd love to see how Damon reacts when he 'finds out' he's tied down in a monogamous relationship for all eternity. Plus, how can being 'married' to him be that bad? It's bound to be great sex, and so long as I don't find any bodies laying around, it should be fine." Alyx raised an eyebrow.

"Elena, how often do you fantasize about being married to my oldest brother?" Elena looked at her feet.

"Well, it's not that I fantasize about being married to him, it's that I've always been kind of attracted to him...and now that I've ended things with Stefan for good, I finally know what I want." Alyx smiled.

"Okay. Here, put this on." Alyx handed Elena a ring. "Does it fit?" She slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, perfectly. Where did you get it?" Alyx smiled.

"It was our mom's. Now go, put this on Damon and strip a little bit, will you? There is no way you'd be fully dressed if you're married to Damon!" They both giggled. Alyx went back to her room, and Elena got into bed with her 'husband' and slid the ring on his finger before laying down and closing her eyes. Damon shifted, and put an arm around her waist before stilling and letting out a soft snore. Elena smiled and drifted off to sleep...


	5. AN, sorry!

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry guys. I wish this was a chapter, but it's not. Plz don't hate me! The story is gonna be put on hold for a few days, so probably no updates this week. I fell and hurt my back pretty badly, so I'm a little out of commission. Like, right now I'm sitting up to type this and my lower back is screaming at me, so after this I'm gonna lay down and tomorrow I'm taking a long hot bath and hoping that helps a little bit.**

**Thanks for understanding everybody who reads this! Again, really sorry. I'm gonna go now, bye.**


	6. Chapter 5, but calling it 6 for my OCD

**Hiya! orry it's been a while...first tons of back pain and then a VERY busy weekend, then some family issues...My life can get a little hecktic. I know it might seem that I'm being mean to the beautiful Damon Salvatore, but it's not as bad as it seems, trust me... Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Damon stirred. His eyes stayed shut for a while as he willed himself awake. Then he became aware of a body pressed against him. That shocked him enough to open his eyes. He ended up seeing the back of a head. He looked around, curious as to what exactly was going on. A flash of silver caught his eye. A ring, on the girl's finger. He looked at it a little closer, but before he could really see much, the girl next to him stirred. She turned to look at him and Damon raised an eyebrow. She smiled and cosed her eyes again.

"Elena, as much as I'm enjoying having you here, I heard your little plan with my sister last night." Elena let out an exaggerated sigh and got up on her elbow to look at him.

"Damon, can't I just pretend, for like, 10 minutes that I'm married to a really hot guy that I'm comfortable with and feel safe around? Just 10 minutes." She gave him her most affective begging eyes. They always worked on Damon, whether he liked it or not. That doesn't mean he doesn't try to put up a fight. Damon sighed and sat up, twisting to face Elena and leaning on his arm.

"Elena, you just broke up with Stefan. I can't be your rebound, just because you know I love you." He turned his head a little, and he caught sight of the ring again. Damon grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. "Elena, where did you get this ring?"

Elena smiled. "Alyx. She said it was your mom's, and it turned out to be a perfect fit. It's beautiful. Now that I think about it, you never told me about your mom. What was she like?" Damon looked down.

"She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was kind, and could easily be named best mother of the century, no contest." He was smiling slightly. "She was also amazing in the kitchen. She taught me everything I needed to know to get started. She died, two weeks after giving birth to Alyx." Now he frowned. "She had gotten sick, during the pregnancy. But she stuck out. She told me that she was going to make sure that baby came out of her before she died, and she was going to hold her 3rd child. She simply refused to die before then."

Elena squeezed Damon's hand in her own. "She sounds amazing. Is she why you love cooking so much?" Damon nodded.

"When Alyx was born, her eyes were glowing. They were an unbelievable color, almost like a pure gold with silver throughout. Like the sun behind a silver sunflower. My mother thought it was beautiful, but she was also very glad my father hadn't been there for the birth. Truth be told, I was too." Damon's face contorted to one of anger. "If he had found out, he would've proclaimed her a devil child, and killed her, and my mother in the same moment."

Elena sat up and hugged Damon, suddenly thankful she had decided to wear a large t-shirt to bed. They sat there quietly. Elena just hugged him, wondering how someone could do that to their own child. Damon was thinking about the day his father found out about Alyx's eyes, and her gift. It was horrible, and Alyx relived it every night for years in her dreams before she finally managed to live her life without it bothering her.

**AN: Hey guys. I'm ending the chapter here, it was mostly a filler. Next chapter will be mostly flashbacks from Damon and Alyx's past. Stefan doesn't know about any of this, he wasn't there for the birth, he never found out about Alyx's eyes/gifts, and neither of the other two Salvatores want to tell him because he's a hard headed idiot in this story. Love you all, sorry for not updating sooner, life is horrible to me. Haha.**


	7. Another AN

**AN: Hi! Taking a break from my story! SO sorry, but I'm going through some things right now, so I'll get back to it as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi people. I recently got another follower for this story, and I want to send out my thanks to danielalpaz200. You are a lovely human being and I appreciate it. Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't been writing in forever, I'm horrible and I procrastinate a lot. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Flashback**

_A baby's cries sounded throughout the room. Damon could hear his mother's uneven breaths as she tried to recover from the strain just put on her already frail body. The air smelled of sweat and blood. Damon walked over to his mother as she was handed her baby for the first time. She looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess, and soaked in some parts. Her skin was sickly pale, but gleamed under the light. Even through her sickly appearance, she seemed to be glowing with joy. She looked at her eldest son._

_"Damon, look! Meet your new baby sister." The 7 year old looked down at the pink lump in his mother's arms. His head turned slightly to the side and his brows furroughed._

_"She looks like a large potato, mother." His mom laughed lightly, before it turned to a loud cough. She turned away from both her children so as to make sure she did not cough on them. Then she sighed and turned back._

_"Mother, are you alright?" asked the worried little boy. "Would you like some water?" The woman shook her head._

_"Im fine, darling. What do you think of your newest sibling?" Damon smiled, his teeth bared in a large grin._

_"She's cute, for a potato." Then his face turned curious. "Mother, what's wrong with her eyes?" They both looked at the little eyes that stared up at them. They were a brilliant silver, with a gold that could rival the purest radiance of the sun surrounding and throughout. "They look like flowers." said the little Damon._

_His mother nodded slightly. "A silver flower before the midday sun. They are beautiful." Gradually they darkened and changed color until they were a wonderful blend of blue, green and brown._

_"Damon, I need you to promise me something." Damon nodded. "You must mever tell your father about this, he may not react so kindly to the beauty of your sister as I do." Damon placed his hand on his mother's arm._

_"She will always be safe with me mother! I will always protect her!" He flashed a toothy grin._

**End Flashback**

Damon's mother died only 2 weeks later. She had started to seem better from her illness, but her body could not fight it off any longer. She passed in her sleep. Fourteen years later, everything fell apart.

**Flashback**

_"Alyx, wait for me!" shouted Damon. He chased his youngest sibling across the clearing._

_She laughed and called over her shoulder, "Come and get me, Damon! I wait for no man, brother or not!"_

_By the time he caught up with her, she had stopped and drawn a perfect likeness of Katherine. _**(AN: She's already staying with them, it's crucial to the storyline)**_ Damon was curious. It had seemed as though his baby sister had disliked Katherine from the moment they met. He couldn't for the life of him understand why, he found Katherine's presence quite nice. Alyxandria on the otherhand, was decidedly avoiding the strange woman at all costs._

_"I like your picture," he stated helpfully. Alyx snorted._

_"You would, it's the face of your one true love. Unfortunately, you haven't met this one yet." Alyx sighed. "Things would be so much easier if we could time travel."_

_Now Damon sighed. There it was again, his sister talking about the future as though she knew exactly what was to happen. Sadly, she was right most of the time. Her eyes would flicker, or change for a few seconds, before she shouted "Duck!" Damon couldn't count how many times he was almost hit by some flying projectile. That or they had duck for dinner. That never turned out well, Alyx hated poultry._

_"What do you mean? That is Lady Katherine." Alyx looked up at him. Her eyes were gold and silver. She blinked twice and her eyes cleared before she spoke._

_"No, Damon. This is not Lady Katherine."_

**End Flashback**

Damon wanted to spend all day in bed. It was worth getting up though. Damon broke out of his reverie and bolted out the door to see Stefan try to leave his room, where we promptly got a bunch of feathers stuck to his being. Stefan kept trying to stand upright and wipe the feathers off of him, but the mix of honey and the slippery floor were not kind to him, and he promptly fell on his buttox, only to get up and have the whole thing repeat. This went on for about 5 minutes before Damon couldn't control himself and burst into laughter. He could hear Alyx and Elena giggling off to the side. Eventually Stefan gave up and pouted on the floor. Damon was pretty happy, so he decided to go downstairs to make something. That's when he saw the mess...

The first thing he noticed was all the things on the floor. Then Damon looked over at the bookshelf...EVERYTHING was out of place. A growl was emmited from the very back of his throat. His hands clenched into fists, and he stalked his way to the kitchen. Then his jaw dropped. There was pudding remains everywhere, the floors, the counter, the walls, there was even a handprint and some splatters on the ceiling. The ony thing that wasn't touched was the refrigerator.

"ALYX!" He yelled. Damon heard a yelp and a second later the front door slammed shut. He rolled his eyes. She would be dealt with later. "Elena, get in here please."

She was at the door in a flash. She had a sheepish smile on her face. "Yes Damon?" Damon slowly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. _Very nice arms, and a very nice chest._ Elena thought, but shook it away immeadiately. "Oh yeah, the mess... Sorry, we were just fooling around and we tried to make pudding, but everything kind of exploded..."

A small twitch formed in the corner of his eye. After a few minutes of simply staring at her, he sighed and started cleaning the kitchen with painstaking detail into making it look perfect. Elena cringed, either she was in for the silent treatment (which was horrible), or Damon would get her back later, and she'd have no chance at stopping it.

This was gonna be a long week...

**AN: Again, SUPER-DUPER sorry. Life drains me, and it's not an excuse, just an explination. Family issues and school... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
